


Always Be

by Tabithian



Series: These Things I've Found [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much time and effort Tim puts into his schemes, as Tam and Pru are wont to call them, even more goes into making sure Drake Industries is successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yet [another exchange with soot-em-up](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/30192338404/i-do-what-i-want-tabithian-soot-em-up-replied-to-your). :D?

As much time and effort Tim puts into his schemes, as Tam and Pru are wont to call them, even more goes into making sure Drake Industries is successful. He knows it's a team effort, can't _not_ know it from the mandatory seminars that even he can't get out of.

 

_“These are your people, Tim. What kind of leader asks his people to do something he wouldn't?”_

_“The kind of leader who moonlights as a supervillain?”_

_“Try again, Tim.”_

 

As if that's' not enough, there are motivational posters with kittens and people shaking hands - “Hang in there, baby!” and “There's no 'I' in Team!” - scattered through the building and his own office. 

 

_“Really, Tam?”_

_“Maybe if someone knew how to delegate, he wouldn't have embarrassing posters in his office. Just a thought.”_

_“And the kitten poster?”_

_“Pru said it reminds her of you.”_

 

There's a knock at his door in a familiar pattern. Speak of the devil. 

“Hey, Boss.” Pru walks in and takes a seat on the edge of his desk. “Something set the motion sensors on the roof off.”

She's going for casual, taking in the room as she stretches. He can make out a minimum of three knives on her from where he's sitting, and knows from previous experience that she always has at least two guns on her at any time.

Tim smiles, wry, and turns his computer monitor where she can see. “He's been here for half an hour, and you just noticed? Someone's slacking.”

Pru wrinkles her nose. “ _Someone_ needs to stop being so careless with his own safety. You have us for a reason, Boss. We won't do you much good if you don't tell us when someone, even if it's just the bastard midget, shows up.”

Fair enough, but. “He's ten, Pru.” 

She glares at him, leaning in to jab him in the chest with her finger. “He's League trained, Boss.” A curl of her lip. “And now he's a fucking Bat.”

Tim can never figure out if that's an insult or compliment, coming from her. “You like him.”

“He's a brat.”

Well, yes, but. “Funny how he always shows up when it's feeding time.” Venus and Serena do better when they get their daily serving of protein, be it from an assassin sent to kill him or a raw steak.

Pru rolls her eyes. “He's a psycho.” 

Tim loves that she says that fondly, like it's an endearing trait for someone to have. “I'll be sure to let him know you said that.” Knowing Damian, he'll take it as a compliment.

“Are you sure - “

“We haven't done anything that would bring their attention on us, Pru,” Tim says. 

The trick about operating in Gotham of all places, is making sure they stay a lower priority than say, -Joker or Two-face. Subtle, careful is the way to succeed. 

“Boss.”

“Feel free to lurk in the shadows all you want,” Tim says, knowing she'll do that anyway. 

********

Mr. Whiskers is waiting at the door for him, vocalizing his annoyance that his pet human has left him alone, again.,

“Sorry,” Tim says, scratching Mr. Whisker's chin. “Plotting to take over the world took longer than I thought.”

He hides a smile at the disgusted snort coming from the balcony.

“As if you could ever manage such a feat.”

Tim hmms, amused. What they don't know won't hurt them. Or is it ignorance is bliss? 

“Care to do the honors?” Tim asks, headed for the kitchen. He doesn't expect a reply, but the sound of footsteps behind him is answer enough.

Tim pulls a covered plate fro the refrigerator and sets it on the counter, smiling when Damian takes it out to the balcony. 

Mr. Whiskers meows, impatient. Tim makes a soothing sound as he fills his food and water dishes. A look towards the balcony shows Damian watching in fascination as the flytraps gulp down their own dinner, leaves rustling happily.

He can just make out a small smile on Damian's face.

“Psycho,” Pru whispers in his ear.

Long association with Gotham's Bats and Birds has him used to things like people seemingly appearing out of thin air, so he doesn't startle when Pru pulls the same thing on him. 

“You have anything to eat in this place?” Pru asks, like she doesn't know Tim keeps the penthouse stocked with everyone's favorites. 

Speaking of. “Hand me the milk?” Tim asks, setting the cookies on the counter.

Pru gives him a considering look, eyes flicking to the balcony where Damian's settled on the railing. Tim knows it was a bad night for Damian when he stays after Venus and Serena have had their meal.

“You're too soft,” she says, holding the milk out to him. “It's going to get you in trouble one day.”

Unfortunately for Tim, it's too late for that. Way, way too late.

********

Contrary to what Tam and Pru think, Tim does know how to relax, take a break. He can't turn his brain off, no, but. He smiles as he slides his finger across the screen of his tablet and lets go. The tiny battle cry catches Damian's attention.

“What are you doing?” 

It's the first thing he's said in hours. Hours Tim's used to handle some of the more...troublesome aspects of his dual life. Juggling supervillainy with running a business like Drake Industries is trying, to say the least. It's nice to be able to take a break once in a while.

“It's something Tam had the entertainment division make.” Tim grins. “ _Angry Bats_.”

There's a moment of stunned silence. “ _What_?”

Tim angles the tablet so Damian can see the screen, a cartoonish version of Gotham's skyline at night. There's a slingshot on one roof, several plump bats wearing simplified versions of the Robin and Nightwing costumes bouncing impatiently at its base. Tim's already used the Spoiler and Batgirl bats, to good effect. 

“What is this?” Damian demands, grabbing the tablet from Tim and glaring. “You dare - “

“Here,” Tim says, turning the screen back. There's a Batman bat waiting to be launched across the screen towards the smugly smirking criminals, glaring for all he's worth. Tim shows Damian how the game is played, watching Damian's face rather than the screen.

“Foolishness,” Damian decides. “And juvenile.” A disdainful sniff. “I would have expected better from you.”

Tim shrugs. “Well, if you don't want to play - “

“I did not say that,” Damian snaps, pulling the tablet close to himself. He tugs off one of his gloves and focuses on the game with a very Battish kind of intensity. A game that was meant to be a joke but Tim thinks there will be a good market for it in Gotham, if nowhere else.

“Of course you didn't, Tim assures him. He has to bite his lip to hide a smile when he hears a growled cry of “Justice!” coming from the tablet's speakers as Damian sends the Batman Bat careening through the air into a stone tower. 

There's a faint smile curling the corners of Damian's mouth, and the set of his shoulders isn't as tense, angry.

Another battle cry and the sound of breaking glass and crumbling stone. 

Definitely a market for it in Gotham. At least among a certain demographic.


End file.
